Le Jour s'est levé
by CassiopeeW
Summary: Song Fic sur les pensées d'un gold à un jour précis de sa vie ... Tendres sentiments entre deux golds VerseauScorpion.


**SONG-FIC**

**le Jour s'est levé**

crédits : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

La chanson : auteur/interprète : telephone, titre : « le jour s'est levé », tous droits réservés au groupe telephone et à l'auteur du manga saint seiya

Le Sanctuaire s'éveillait sous un ciel azuréen et déjà chauffé à blanc par le chaud soleil de Grèce, même si ce n'était encore que l'aube. Ce même soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés de l'une des pièces d'un des douze temples du zodiaque disséminé sur le chemin menant à la chambre sacrée du Grand Pope, gardien d'Athéna. Un rayon qui s'était joué des voilages dardait sur le jeune homme encore endormi sa lumière implacable, l'éblouissant lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ne pouvant chasser cet impitoyable ennemi comme il l'avait fait la veille avec un moucheron inopportun, il se retourna sur le flanc et contempla de ses prunelles encore ensommeillées la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant lui, cherchant à se remémorer son rêve ...

_Le jour s'est levé  
Sur une étrange idée  
Je crois que j'ai rêvé  
Que ce soir je mourrais_

... ou plutôt son cauchemar ! Ces sombres pensées étaient-elles prémonitoires ? Il avait encore tant de choses à découvrir sur le monde et sur lui-même, Il fixa les étagères de sa bibliothèque croulant sous les volumes, ouvrages et recueils de tous types, tous âges, tous auteurs. Toutes ces merveilles entassées qu'il n'avait pas encore lues faute de temps. Ce temps qui lui manquait si cruellement en raison d'un emploi du temps toujours surchargé ... à courir aux quatre coins de la planète sur ordre du Grand Pope.

Les images noctures revinrent le hanter, plus rouges, plus sombres encore que quelques minutes plus tôt à son réveil. L'aube venait d'effacer lers dernières brumes laissées comme de légers voiles par la nuit sur les reliefs environnants, laissant place à ce soleil généreux et brûlant, comme tous les matins depuis la création du monde ...

_Le jour s'est levé  
Plein de perplexité  
Si ce n'était pas un rêve  
Qu'il faille s'en aller  
S 'en aller_

Se secouant la tête pour arrêter ces sinistres pensées, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, non sans avoir préparé un café auparavant de telle sorte qu'il soit prêt au moment précis où lui-même serait douché et habillé ... Parfaite synchronisation, comparable à celle d'une horlogerie suisse réputée pour sa précision. L'eau bienfaisante et tiède coulait sur son corps le lavant, le débarrassant des derniers vestiges de ses pensées nocturnes. Le jour était là, plein de promesses. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de profiter d'avantage de ces belles journées que les dieux lui offraient comme autant de grains de raisins gorgés de sucre et de miel ? Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient, plus il devenait songeur ...

_Comme le jour avançait  
En moi je pensais  
Si ce n'était pas un rêve  
J'ai tout à aimer_

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand le Sanctuaire fut brutalement plus animé qu'une ruche sur laquelle l'apiculteur venait de projeter de la fumée afin de récolter l'or précieux des butineuses. La rumeur enfla, parcourut les temples du zodiaque en commençant par le premier, celui du Bélier. Il sentait les cosmos des chevaliers d'or présents s'intensifier l'un après l'autre, le long de cette échine de marbre et d'escaliers taillés ou posés sur la colline sacrée. Il sentit distinctement le cosmos de son meilleur ami s'enflammer brusquement tandis qu'il revêtait sa protection d'or.

Encore plusieurs volées de marches et deux temples à traverser et les gardes seraient à sa porte, vers laquelle il se dirigea pour les accueillir. Ils arrivèrent, à bout de souffle, haletant comme un cheval après une course effrénée. « Ils sont arrivés ! Sur ordre du Grand Pope, vous devez vous tenir prêt ! » Il ne fit que hocher la tête et s'écarta pour les laisser poursuivre leur route. Ils détalèrent comme des lapins désorientés et affolés ayant une meute de chiens de chasse à leurs trousses. « Pauvres imbéciles ! » songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi avaient-ils donc peur ces lâches ? Ils n'auraient pas à combattre. Avec un peu de chance, lui non plus ... Quoiqu'il en doutait au vue de la ténacité de ces chevaliers de bronze. Mieux valait être prêt ... aussi revêtit-il son armure d'or.

Lorsque la grande horloge s'éclaira sous les flambeaux des douze signes du zodiaque il sut qu'il lui faudrait encore patienter ... au moins jusqu'au soir ...

_Quand le jour s'est couché  
J'ai réalisé  
Que ce n'était qu'une trêve  
Dans ma réalité  
Nous sommes ici pour croire  
Rien d'autre à laisser croire  
Croire que l'on meurt ce soir  
Pour qui veux bien voir_

« Ainsi, il est donc sorti de cette prison où je l'avais enfermé pour son bien, pour mille ans au moins » ... et il venait de combattre courageusement son ami, son meilleur ami et probablement le seul qu'il ait jamais eu au Sanctuaire ... « le seul que j'ai jamais eu en fait » se corrigea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Encore deux temples à traverser et il serait là ... mes dés étaient jetés ! Il devrait combattre son meilleur disciple, le plus fragile et tendre et pourtant le plus tenace et fidèle à ses convictions.

Les heures s'égrenaient depuis le matin, inéxorablement. Il n'avait plus que très peu de temps pour penser à ce qu'était sa vie et ce que pourrait être son avenir ...

_Le voile est levé  
Sur ma pauvreté  
Qu'ai-je donc à garder  
Qui ne sera soufflé_

Que lui resterait-il s'il triomphait ? Combattre et tuer son disciple ne ferait pas de lui un être meilleur comme lorsqu'il s'acquittait de ses missions aux quatre coins du monde pour servir la justice d'Athéna. Cela l'emplirait de doutes et d'amertume. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler plus tard à son meilleur ami et l'interroger en même temps sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à sauver le guerrier blond de la mort en faisant cesser son hémorragie. Telle magnanimité le surprenait de la part de l'un des plus terrifiants tueurs au service du Grand Pope ...

_Oui, le voile est levé  
Tout est si coloré  
Qu'ai-je donc à donner  
Qui ne sera soufflé_

Il avait encore une leçon à donner à ce disciple décidément très surprenant. Dans cette nuit étoilée il avait encore tant à donner, tant à faire, tant à dire ... et tant à confier à son ami. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Le vent faisait claquer sa cape immaculée dans son dos et voler sa crinière plus sombre sous la faible lueur de la lune.

Encore quelques minutes et ils seraient là ... trois d'entre eux seulement, le quatrième s'étant sacrifié un temple plus bas ... et il savait que le prochain des leurs serait son disciple. Il avait tout tenter pour empêcher cet affrontement qui, il le savait à présent était inévitable ...

_Nous sommes ici pour croire  
Rien d'autre à laisser croire_

« Croire en Athéna, en sa présence ici au Sanctuaire, croire en notre fidélité et notre dévouement sans faille à sa cause ... à notre cause de justice et de paix » Ironie du sort, ces mêmes mots étaient prononcés par le chevalier Pégase et ses compagnons.

Sur les trois arrivés sur son seuil, deux avaient poursuivi leur route ... seul son élève était resté ... autant par défi que par respect ou déférence. Et alors qu'il lui luivrait son dernier enseignement, lui revint en mémoire le rêve de la nuit précédente ...

_Croire que l'on meurt ce soir  
Et qu'il est déjà tard_

Il Comprit au moment où il fut touché de plein fouet par l'attaque glacé de son élève qu'il était trop tard et qu'il était dans l'erreur ... ils seraient deux à le payer de leurs vies. Deux supplémentaires mais pas les derniers de cette folie meurtrière dont il ne verrait pas l'issue. Alors qu'il était tombé à terre, déjà froid comme la mort qui s'emparait de lui, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore dit l'essentiel ...

Il avait fini son devoir de maître en donnant son dernier cours à son élève ... mais n'avait pas encore ouvert son coeur et son âme d'homme à l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il était ...

_Déjà tard  
Mais pas trop tard_

Il rassembla les dernières forces restantes de son cosmos pour adresser un ultime message à celui qui lui avait toujours été fidèle en amitié, comme il l'aurait sans doute été bien d'avantage s'il lui avait ouvert son coeur. Il avait lu à de nombreuses reprises dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls le soir pour converser ou partager une bonne bouteille de vin français. Mais jamais son ami au caractère pourtant fougueux et exubérant ne l'avait poussé, forcé à se dévoiler. Du fond de sa mémoire, il constata avec regrets qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui et qu'à présent, c'est lui qui partait définitivement ... alors qu'ils auraient encore eu tant à faire, à découvrir ensemble.

Il était temps pour lui de s'ouvrir enfin ,,, Dans son dernier sursaut de vie, il adressa un message silencieux au chevalier d'or à la crinière bleue rebelle qui attendait la fin des combats dans le huitième temple du zodiaque ... « pardon de t'abandonner et de comprendre aujourd'hui seulement, en cet instant que je t'ai toujours aimé ... non seulement comme un frère ou un ami, mais bien au-delà ... Adieu mon amour ... »

_A toi de voir  
A toi de croire_

Le message adressé directement à son cosmos ébranla le fier chevalier d'or qui s'écroula sur ses genoux dans son temple. « Non ! Pourquoi !? » hurla-t-il intérieurement tout en donnant de violents coups de poings dans le sol déjà abimé du hall de marbre. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, lui qui se targuait de ne jamais en verser une seule. Ils auraient eu encore à faire tant de choses ensemble, ils auraient été si bien ... Et le voilà seul à présent, au milieu d'un combat dont l'issue était encore incertaine. Encore une heure et celui-ci prendrait fin ... mais pour l'homme qu'il était tout venait de se finir à l'instant.

Il ne sut comment il put accueillir Athéna, ses chevaliers et ses compagnons d'armes encore vivants sur le seuil de son temple ... Il ne sut où il trouva la force de traverser le temple où gisait le corps de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et auquel il n'avait jamais osé avouer son attachement si tendre et si fort ... Il ne sut où il trouva la force d'accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout en regardant Athéna, Seiya et les autres affronter puis terrasser le traître qui s'était emparé du Sanctuaire, plongeant celui-ci dans ce bain de sang ... Il trouva même la force de soutenir le disciple de son amour perdu, en piteux état après ces heures éprouvantes,

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il put enfin donner libre cours à sa douleur et à son chagrin, seul dans la maison gaciale, en face des rayonnages de la bibliothèque fournie de celui qu'il aimait. Tous ces ouvrages qui n'avaient jamais été ouverts faute de temps ... Il le savait car leur propriétaire s'en était plaint à de nombreuses reprises avant de hausser les épaules, arguant qu'il en aurait le temps plus tard ... ce temps qui ne viendrait jamais suite à ce terrible gâchis.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'aube s'était levée selon le même rythme immuable et éternel qui se poursuivrait encore bien après sa propre mort. Il adressa un dernier message silencieux à l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé et songea en s'endormant, perclus de fatigue et de douleur ...

_Le jour s'est levé  
Sur cette étrange idée  
La vie n'est qu'une journée  
Et la mort qu'une nuit  
La vie n'est ajournée  
Que si la mort lui nuit_

* * *

**_J'espère que la fic vous a plus _**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise ... afin que je puisse m'améliorer pour la prochaine ... _**

* * *


End file.
